<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>8 Cuts by ToshiYagiSimp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761276">8 Cuts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToshiYagiSimp/pseuds/ToshiYagiSimp'>ToshiYagiSimp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rick and Morty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cutting, Depression, Self-Harm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:34:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToshiYagiSimp/pseuds/ToshiYagiSimp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a quick Depressed Morty one-shot that I made while bored.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>8 Cuts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning, this includes self harm and cutting.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>One cut</p><p>Two cuts</p><p>Three cuts</p><p>I feel the blood trickling down my arm. I suck in through my teeth. I look back at the cuts on my arm feeling proud of myself for adding to my collection of scars.</p><p>It’s been two weeks since I've been cutting. At first I couldn’t do it without crying or tearing up but now I'm almost completely numb to the pain. </p><p>I bring the blade down once more-</p><p>Four cuts</p><p>Five cuts</p><p>Six cuts</p><p>I keep on trailing down until I have 8 cuts littered down my forearm. Some on my past scars and some making room for more scars. I hold my hand to my chest slightly feeling bad about what I've just done but I couldn't bring myself to regret it because even though I knew how bad it was, I couldn't stop. </p><p> </p><p>The feeling of when the knife first hits your skin, the cold, hard, blade piercing the first few layers of skin, pressing down until beads of blood form, and then dragging that sweet blade into a straight line across my wrist.  It was exhilarating. </p><p>I could never get rid of the feeling that it brung and the happiness that swelled inside of me every time I did it, for I never had the fear of being caught because I knew deep down, no one cared.</p><p> </p><p>It’s like painting a beautiful picture on a blank canvas. At first it’s just a scribbly line because you are inexperienced, but soon they become more precise and you can finally make out what they're making and the feelings that it is expressing. </p><p> </p><p>I finally clean my arm and wrap it in a bandage. I rolled down my sleeve to cover up the evidence of what I just did. I smile to myself, knowing that as soon as these ones heal I would  start all over again. </p><p> </p><p>I stand up and walk out of the bathroom and go to my bedroom to go to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>I can't wait until that time comes..</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>